Gran Turismo (PlayStation Portable game)
Gran Turismo is a PlayStation Portable game developed by Polyphony Digital. The game was announced at the E3 2004 Sony press conference on May 11th, the same conference where Sony announced the PlayStation Portable, and after long amounts of delays, was released alongside the PSPGo! on October 1st, 2009. Gran Turismo has the same courses that featured in Gran Turismo 4 with the exception of a few missing courses, along with two of its new tracks made available, Cathedral Rocks Trail III and Circuit de Valencia, currently these only appear in Gran Turismo. Gameplay The game menus feature voice-over treatment by car enthusiast and talk show host Jay Leno. The game does not feature a career-based racing mode like previous titles, but rather an open-ended style where the player chooses a car, racetrack, competitor ability, and number of laps, and the game automatically determines the prize pot based on these parameters. There is also a "driving challenges" section, which is essentially a combination of the licence tests and driving missions of Gran Turismo 4. There is no requirement for the player to complete these in order to race, but doing so grants them credits, with more money offered for silver and gold completion times, as well as other perks. The default control layout is rather unusual, with the D-Pad up and down buttons used for shifting gears, and both X and Circle being used for acceleration, the handbrake being reassigned to the R button. The controls are however fully customizable by the player. Kazunori Yamanuchi dismissed the idea of using PSP Plus to allow players to control the cars using a DualShock 3 controller or steering wheel, saying "if you want to play on a PS3 controller, you will have to play Gran Turismo 5." Music This is the first game in the series not to feature different music for different game regions. *''Moon Over The Castle Orchestra Version'' - Masahiro Andoh *''rainbow 3000.'' - aM *''Moz'' - aM *''close my eyes, eyes, eyes.'' - aM *''stepping inside with outside.'' - aM *''Windy'' - Solaya *''ADDICTED TO THE 303'' - YO-C & DJ SHIMAMURA *''Adrenalin Navigation'' - YO-C & DJ SHIMAMURA *''Summer Searching'' - YO-C & DJ SHIMAMURA *''over the horizon'' - MASANORI MINE *''planet tension'' - MASANORI MINE *''colorful monochrome'' - MASANORI MINE *''Menu & Jingles'' - aM, Yuki Oike *Mastering Engineer Toshiya Horiuchi *''808PM @ THE BEACH'' - Fred Falke *''Be My Baby'' - Performed by Ryuichi Katsumata, Norihito Sumimoto; written by Phil Spector, Jeff Barry, and Ellie Greenwich *''Cosmic Egg'' - Wolfmother *''Divine'' (Danger Remix) - Sebastien Tellier *''Do You'' - Adam Freeland *''Fist of God'' - MSTRKRFT *''LISZTOMANIA'' (Alex Metric Remix) - Phoenix *''Monday'' (Glitch Mob Remix) - Nalepa *''New Galaxy'' - EI-P *''No Regrets'' - King Khan & The Shrines *''Yippiyo-Ay'' - The Presets *''Stigma'' - Noisia *''Just One Second'' - London Elektricity *''On The Run'' - The Quemists *''When Ur Lonely'' - The Quemists *''Omen'' (Noisia Remix) - The Prodigy *''Borrowed Time'' - TC feat. Subfocus *''Aztec'' - Spor Cars Gran Turismo has over 800 vehicles to use. The game also features the manufacturers Bugatti and Lamborghini in the Gran Turismo series for the first time. Here is a list on the vehicles encountered. Manufacturers: *AC Cars (1 Car) *Acura (9 Cars) *Alfa Romeo (11 Cars) *Alpine (2 Cars) *Amuse (4 Cars) *Autobacs (ASL) (2 Cars) *Audi (20 Cars) *Bentley (1 Car) *Blitz (1 Car) *BMW (15 Cars) *Bugatti (2 Cars) *Buick (2 Cars) *Cadillac (1 Car) *Callaway (1 Car) *Chaparral (2 Cars) *Chevrolet (18 Cars) *Chrysler (3 Cars) *Citroën (8 Cars) *Cizeta (1 Car) *Daihatsu (15 Cars) *DMC (1 Car) *Dodge (9 Cars) *Dome (1 Car) *Eagle (1 Car) *Ferrari (3 Cars) *Fiat (7 Cars) *Ford (18 Cars) *FPV (2 Cars) *Gillet (1 Car) *Ginetta (1 Car) *HKS (1 Car) *Hommell (1 Car) *Honda (89 Cars) *HPA Motorsports (1 Car) *Hyundai (7 Cars) *Infiniti (4 Cars) *Isuzu (3 Cars) *Jaguar (7 Cars) *Jensen (1 Car) *Lamborghini (3 Cars) *Lancia (5 Cars) *Land Rover (1 Car) *Lexus (10 Cars) *Lister (1 Car) *Lotus (14 Cars) *Marcos (1 Car) *Mazda (84 Cars) *Mercedes-Benz (18 Cars) *Mercury (1 Car) *Mine's (2 Cars) *Mini (4 Cars) *Mitsubishi (67 Cars) *Mugen (1 Car) *Nismo (7 Cars) *Nissan (118 Cars) *Opel (7 Cars) *Opera Performance (2 Cars) *Pagani (4 Cars) *Panoz (1 Car) *Pescarolo (3 Cars) *Peugeot (12 Cars) *Plymouth (2 Cars) *Polyphony Digital (1 Car) *Pontiac (5 Cars) *Protomotors (1 Car) *RE Amemiya (1 Car) *Renault+Renault Sport (13 Cars) *RUF (5 Cars) *Saleen (1 Car) *Scion (2 Cars) *Seat (1 Car) *Shelby (3 Cars) *Spoon (5 Cars) *Spyker (1 Car) *Subaru (30 Cars) *Suzuki (11 Cars) *Tommy Kaira (2 Cars) *Tom's (1 Car) *Toyota (72 Cars) *TRD (1 Car) *TRIAL (1 Car) *Triumph (1 Car) *TVR (7 Cars) *Vauxhall (7 Cars) *Volkswagen (16 Cars) *Volvo (2 Cars) Trivia *Starting from this game, all the regional differences are all removed. This allows the player to purchase the cars that were formerly regional exclusive. (Vauxhall and Acura cars are some examples of regional exclusive cars). **This is because the PSP's UMD format is region free for videogames, stemming from widespread criticism by gamers about the neccessity of regional lockouts for videogames on earlier formats. *This is the last game in the series to use the Word "Fail" on screen when a player fails a mission or a test. Starting with Gran Turismo 5, the word "Disqualified" appears in yellow text on screen. Notes Category:Games Category:2000s games Category:PlayStation Portable Games